Italian Leather Sofa
by sugarapplesweet
Summary: Kai Viento had always been a man who kept calm. That was until he became acquainted with Ms. Blanc- a wealthy but willful woman with one motive. To find a man. As the Italians say, though, "Se la donna vuol tutto la puol." What a woman wills, all will.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Not really sure what to say about this one other than I've put _way_ more effort into it than I should have. Once again, there's plenty of Italian and French to be had, but I worked really hard to make sure nothing important would be lost to anyone. If you do want to know what's being said, I suggest using Babylon's translator as that is the one I primarily use.

Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon, the characters, or any designer labels mentioned here. All other businesses are a figment of my own imagination.

-/-

**Chapter One**

I stared up at the ceiling fan as it turned lazily above me. A sudden flash of light illuminated the room while I continued to watch the blades, and although I stayed quiet, I still counted the seconds between the lightning and the thunder. By the time the rumble came, eight seconds had passed, and I realized the storm was still a long ways off. If it decided to come at all at least. Not that it really mattered since I couldn't sleep either way.

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I carefully got up while making sure not to wake my companion. Even if I had to be up at all hours of the night, that didn't mean she had to. After all, it was three in the morning, and I knew she hated being disturbed even during the more sane hours of the day. I only hoped that the change in weather wouldn't be what brought her around instead.

Another lightening strike came and went- this one being much closer than the last, but the woman slept on with no signs of having so much as heard the roll of thunder in the distance. Of course, that was no real surprise when she had taken two sleeping pills before going to bed.

"We really are a mess... aren't we?"

I knew I should've been the one to feel guilty since the prescription she was taking was my own, but by the time I realized what was going on, it was too late to stop her. She was addicted because of me. I tried to rationalize it by telling myself that the situation was better than most, but when it came right down to it, her need for a sleeping fix was just as dangerous as any other.

Only by not letting myself look at her was I able to tie the terry robe around myself and make my way towards my balcony. Sure, it was only a studio apartment with a curtain drawn across in front of the bed, but it was still nicer than any of the other places I stayed at. Besides, even if it was small, it had a clear view of the Mediterranean Sea, and that alone made it the perfect place for someone like me to live.

The door was already open and the warm breeze that came through toyed with the white linens I had draped throughout the room. It was refreshing... but it was a feeling I knew would make it even more difficult for me to fall asleep. I also knew I needed it, though. To take in that fresh night air and believe that for once I really could fly right over that balcony and over the sea.

_But you can't fly without wings, can you?_

-/-

"Good evening, beautiful!" I winced, my hand clapping over my ear to tune out the man standing next to me, but he just laughed. "Someone stay up late again?"

"Dan, are you still drunk?" I asked, shooting him a glare. "'Cause if you aren't, you sure smell like it... At least your breath does." Like cheap wine. "You know you can't work if you're buzzing. I told you that when I hired you, didn't I?"

"Come on, man..." Dan moaned, rolling his eyes. "I swear I'm workin' clean today." Well, if I was just looking at him, I wasn't really sure how I was supposed to believe him. He was wearing his uniform at least, but the way his undershirt was only half tucked in and his suit jacket was wrinkled with the back of his collar turned in, I was of the mind to say he had slept in it. "Just went to Eve's last night is all."

"Fine. Just go in the back and clean yourself up," I ordered. "We've got a wedding this morning." Although I heard the other make some comment about it being too damn early for getting hitched, he didn't argue with me. After all, I was the one responsible for his pay check. "And for Goddess' sake, do something that hair of yours!"

"Are you feeling okay, Kai?" I glanced up from my prep work to find my assistant chef hovering over me with his brown eyes filled with quiet concern. If Dan looked like my brother, then this one had to be my twin. Aside from his curly hair anyway. "I know it's none of my business, but you don't usually go after him like that..."

"Denny, it's fine," I assured him. "I just want to make sure we've got everything right this time." I could tell just by the way he kept staring so intently at me that he didn't believe a word of it, but when I pulled his bandanna over those eyes of his, he was so surprised that he almost ran right into the counter behind him. "Stop worrying about me and get your hat back on. I know it looks ridiculous, but the bride wants us to be professional."

"I don't know why it's such a big deal," he complained, pulling off his bandanna and stuffing it into his back pocket. "It's not like anyone's going to see us back here."

"Like I said, it's what the bride wants."

"Good thing you understand Italian then because I didn't catch any of that," Denny muttered. I only chuckled before garnishing the last of the hors d'oeuvres for that morning's events. To be honest, I felt that the goat-cheese stuffed mushrooms were a bit too heavy for a mid-morning meal, but while I could offer even the best advice, it was ultimately my customer's decision what was served. "Do you think we have enough bruschetta?"

"If we don't, then we don't," I replied calmly. "Our bride might not be happy if that's the case, but it's the groom's family that's paying us. I've got my orders not to spend so much as a euro over what we agreed on."

"Better start lookin' lively, boys," Dan announced as he poked his head in through the back door. "The sposo e la sposa have now arrived."

With that, the next hour was little more than a blur as the real work began. As always, Dan managed the floor with his wait staff being a constant revolving chain while Denny and I did our best to hold our own in the kitchen. We had two other cooks from the hotel there to help us, of course, but since they were Italian themselves, my assistant found it hard to explain himself to them. A situation that was bound to cause more than a few misunderstandings which I had to manage.

"Ora non ci preoccupide lui per, Dario," I assured one of the young men. "Ho mi prenderò eura degli scalogni mentre lai trova la pasta pronto." He nodded curtly before stepping behind and towards the stove, and as soon as he was out of the way, I began slicing what was left of the scallions with a natural ease. "This should've been done during the cocktail hour," I scolded my assistant beside me. "Not ten minutes before the reception starts."

"Sorry, Kai," Denny apologized as he continued shelling the oysters laid out in front of him. "I tried to tell him that we didn't need them to be minced, but that's a little too advanced for me just yet."

"You're doing fine as it is," I insisted, handing him a bowl. "Now get this to Martelli over there and tell him to li salti in quella salsa di origano e li quarnisca là col basilico e pomodoů. If he asks any questions, just call me back over."

Thankfully, the meal went on as planned with little complaint aside from an aunt bemoaning the fact that she had no taste for seafood. This, of course, I was more than certain to apologize for, but I soon forgot the incident had ever happened. After all, I wasn't able to let myself so much as have a single complete thought in all the controlled chaos- especially when I had no sleep the night before.

However, while I was busy inspecting the last course to be served, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Knowing that my staff wouldn't bother with doing such a thing, I turned without hesitation. When I did, though, I found myself being face to face with a woman I had never met before.

A very beautiful woman at that.

She was rather petite, only standing at my collar despite her high heels, but the way in which she looked up at me more than accommodated for whatever disadvantages her height may have left her. Not to mention her eyes were the most cold and unforgiving blue I had ever seen, and given where we were in the world, her platinum blonde hair and creamy pale skin made her all the more striking. Even so, it was what she wore that gave the most credit to her brazen character.

For one, despite the hour in which it was, she was clearly wearing an evening dress. One that- although I was mostly unfamiliar with such things- was designer as were her gray heels and matching clutch. The dress was sheer lace from the hem all the way up the sweetheart neckline, and if that wasn't scandalous enough for another's wedding, then the color certainly was.

Pure wedding gown white.

"Mi scusi, signore." Her voice was light, yet I knew from her tone she was talking down to me. The woman's delicately upturned nose was even held just a little bit higher as if to emphasize her importance to me. There was also a slight accent and a harshness to her speech which told me she was much more familiar with a language to the north, but her pronunciation was still flawless giving me the impression she was still more than fluent with the what was being said around her. "E il chef de tusta?"

"Che is sono," I agreed with a nod. She smiled then, her lips full and lacquered in a bright red, but said nothing else. "E che non ho il piacere di parlare con?"

"Claire Blanc," she replied. Then, without warning, she began speaking to me in English. "I cannot say for certain, yet I believe we have met once before... though I must admit I am unfamiliar with your name, chef di signore."

Her arrogance was enough to irritate even me, but despite my wanting nothing more to do with her, I tired my best to be accommodating. "My name is Kai Makani," I explained with a slight bow as I took her hand in mind and kissed it. "E'un onore aver incontrato una donna come equo come ta stesso nel corso di tale giciosa occasione."

"You speak very beautifully," the woman mused, "yet it would seem you are not from here if you will excuse me saying so."

"I came from the United States," I replied. "I was born and raised by my mother in the Pacific. It was my father who was Italian." I left the matter rest there, not wanting to give away too much, and although I expected for her to ask for more, she remained silent. "What was it you wanted to ask me then? I'm afraid we still have some work to finish."

"I understand completely, Signore Makani," she agreed before dipping her delicate hand into her bag. She then drew out a business card and handed it to me. It was a perfect white with only a silver feather decal etched into the back and a small one above her name and number. However, it was at that same moment that I noticed that something was amiss.

"Is Morel your maiden name then?" I asked. After all, she had introduced herself as Claire Blanc, but inspecting her hands again, I realized she was without a ring. "I'm very sorry," I apologized after realizing my error. "I did not mean to-"

"It is of no consequence to you nor I," she assured me with another smile. "My former husband and I only recently decided to separate... I am sure you are familiar with a Frenchman by the name of Monsieur Clifford Morel, are you not?"

Of course I was. After all, he was one of Europe's finest wine crafters, and although I only knew half of the story, he had only become such because of a coincidence. It was through a chance meeting that he met the Morels, a couple with a small winery and no children, or at least that was what they had always claimed. It was only recently that there had been any indication to the contrary, and even then, I wasn't so sure what to believe.

"Yes, we met once," I agreed. "I have to say, though, he didn't seem to be the kind of man to leave his woman for another."

"People are rarely what they seem," Claire replied cooly. I thought to ask her if she was talking about the man in question or herself, but I decided to let the issue slide. "However, that has nothing to do with this conversation," she insisted. "I only wished to ask you if you would be willing to cater a private event for me."

"Kai, we're going to start carving the cake now."

"I'll be there in a minute," I called back over my shoulder. "I'm sorry to have interrupted you, Ms. Blanc," I said as I brought my attention back to her. "Would you please continue with what you were saying?"

"This will be more of an informal event," she explained with only a brief glance towards my help. "An associate of mine asked for me to put together the cocktail hour for his cousin's gallery opening tomorrow, and the caterer I had arranged for has unexpectedly left for Paris without my knowing. As I'm sure you can understand, I am not at all pleased with the situation."

"I can imagine." After all, I had no uncertain feelings that Claire was a woman who demanded absolute control. "The only problem is this comes as such short notice for me as well..."

"Which is why I'm offering to pay double for your services," she said with a curt nod. "I only ask for your top staff to be present which I assume to be family of yours." Just by her tone of voice, I knew it was anything but a question, but she had apparently decided to test the waters of our relationship even further. "To be perfectly honest, I would prefer to have only you attend, but I suppose that wold be out of the question for you."

"That it would."

"Mi familia... isn't that right?" Of course that was what it came down to. Most of my family was broken with only stray pieces left for me to find, and when I happened upon one worth keeping, I wasn't about to let it go. "Well, they appear to be capable enough," Claire continued, "so I suppose I have no complaints about them being present."

"Signora," I said with a grin. "I wouldn't care even if you did. To me, money means nothing if I can't share it." It was then that the woman frowned for the first time, but my grin only grew. "I'm sure it's not something everyone can understand, though."

Ms. Blanc chose not to reply, having never heard a man say such a thing before, but I was still careful not to step on her pedicure too much. After all, even if I wasn't all that concerned about money, that didn't mean my cousins didn't need it. Then again, knowing them, it'd be gone soon enough albeit to very different things.

"I will see you and your family tomorrow then," she said as she leveled her head once more. "I hope you will look forward to it."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"So you work tomorrow, too?" I only nodded, my hands working slowly as I cleaned the last few dishes from our dinner earlier that night. I could tell she was just trying to make conversation, but my head was clouded by other thoughts. "Guess that means more leftovers, huh?"

"I could always cook us something else," I offered. After all, the only things that were ordered were French appetizers, so it was unlikely that I'd be too tired to cook something for the two of us. "It's not like you and I eat all that much anyway."

"You spoil me," the young woman giggled, kissing me on the cheek. I smiled as I glanced down at her while she stood by my side with a towel in her hand, but to be honest, I really didn't see how I could be spoiling her. If anything, she was neglected. Especially with the way her nightgown all but hanging off her once curvaceous frame and made her look like a simple rack of bones. "I wish you could stay home more, though..."

"You and me both," I sighed, handing Popuri a wine glass. She took it from me gently, her hot pink nails clicking against its slick surface, but I knew even before she reached for it that it would fall and shatter on the floor. "Don't worry about it," I told her when she went to pick it up. "I'll take care of it in a minute."

"I'm sorry, Kai," she said, her pink curls bouncing as she shook her head. "I keep screwing things up, don't I?"

"Popuri, it's fine," I assured her. "Watch out for the glass, though," I warned as I knelt down onto the floor. "You're not wearing any shoes." Not that she ever did since she so rarely left the house. Something I had a hard time believing when she had been so lively the day we met. "I don't want you to get hurt."

But I knew she was all ready hurting. She had been ever since her mother passed away almost a year before, and I still had no way of knowing how to make her feel any better. The only thing I really did for her was offer her some of my medication to help her rest easier when she needed to and couldn't.

And just look what that did to her.

"Did you decide to sleep all day again today?" I asked quietly. A part of me hoped Popuri didn't hear me, so we could just forget about it like we always did. But it was too late, and when she looked up at me with those big red eyes of hers, all I felt was guilt. "Sorry... I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, I understand," she said, her own voice unusually quiet. "I just..." Her words died away then, and we stayed lost in thought with neither of us being willing to break the silence. That was before she knelt down in front of me to make my eyes meet hers. "When can we go back to Honolulu?" she asked. "I don't like it here..."

"If you went out and walked around a bit, you might-"

"How can I make friends when I don't even know what any of them are saying?" It was an honest question, and although it sounded simple enough at first, the whole thing really was complicated. I'd left Hawaii and came to Italy without much thought, having been raised to speak both English and Italian at any given time, but Popuri had only just left New York before I whisked her away to another country. "I want to go home."

No, not home. That was the last place she wanted to go without her mother or even her brother being there. I knew that as well as she did, but unlike the last time, I knew better than to mention it. Instead, I did what I could to assure her that everything would be all right.

"Soon," I said as I held her hand. "I'll take you home... I promise."

-/-

"Not sleepin' again there, Kai?" I only sighed as Dan leaned over my shoulder and gave me one of his sly grins. "That girl of yours must be something else, huh?"

"Yeah, because her sleeping is such a turn on," I muttered, shrugging him off. As soon as we were comfortable again, she'd gone back to bed to the lullaby of a shaking medicine bottle. Leaving me to stay awake all through the night once more. "And didn't I tell you to wear a tux for this?"

"Aw, dude... You gotta tell me this stuff before I leave my place," Dan moaned, smacking his forehead. "It's not like I can remember what to wear every night!"

"Just grab one from the van then," I said without even bothering to look at him. "We don't have a lot of time before the gallery opens... and where's Denny? He left to get me some more parsley, but he should've been back by now..."

"Kid probably got lost again," he laughed. "You know how damn bad his sense of direction is." Unfortunately, I knew Dan was right, but I didn't want to admit it out loud when the other easily worked twice as hard as he did. The only real problem was that Denny- like Popuri- was from the States, and even if he was doing his best to adjust, he was still too new to it all. "Want me to find him?"

"No, I have enough to get us started," I assured him. "Just be ready to get out there in fifteen minutes, and I'll send him out to help when he gets here."

"Ritengo che tutto è pronto?" Both my companion and I gaped to see our employer standing just behind me. Once again, Ms. Blanc had decided to out dress her associates, yet this time it was the artwork she was competing against and not the people themselves. Of course, since she was wearing a striking black and white mermaid gown with a feathered boa wrapped about her torso, she would hardly blend in with those who were around her as it was. "Posso chiedere cosa siete fissando, Signore Makani?"

"Another Jiovanni," I mused, more to myself than the woman in front of me. "It seems you have quite the eye for fashion."

"Ma nutrualmente," Ms. Blanc replied with smug satisfaction as she turned slightly for me to see the back. "E' couture." She was more than happy to say it, and I was sure she would be saying it whenever she was complimented- no many how many times or from whom the attention came. "Faro lei approvo?"

"Quite." I said with a clever grin. After all, she almost looked stuffed, and really, a person couldn't get more stuffed looking than if they were the former wife of one of the wealthiest men in the modern world. Something I'd looked into during the course of my sleepless night. "You had requested French appetizers, so am I right to assume our guests will be coming in from France?"

"How very keen of you... Mr. Makani," she agreed. "I am quite glad to know that you are familiar with your clients' tastes."

"Not really. I would hardly call it an original idea... although as any Frenchman will tell you, France is the culinary master of the world." It was a desperate claim at best, but while I did resent them for it, I was careful not to show it. "I would be more than happy to suit their tastes, however."

"Spoken like a true gentleman," she mused with a glamourous smile of her own. "Despite your speaking in such a crude tongue, of course." I found myself wondering if maybe she was ashamed of her heritage, but I quickly decided I was looking too deeply into her character. Especially for a woman as shallow as she. "You know as well as I do that people such as ourselves are much better suited to a more elegant way of speech."

"What matters is the meaning, not the words themselves... or at least that is what I would prefer to believe, Ms. Blanc." The woman eyed me for a time, yet when I tried to apologize, she simply help up her hand for me to keep quiet.

"It is of no concern to me what your opinions may be. I only wanted to be sure it was all properly arranged," she explained. "Forgive me, signore, but I would prefer to believe that a cook should be a cook. Not a philosopher... and a very poor one at that."

"I will do well to remember that," I agreed with a bow."I only hope you enjoy this cook's services this evening."

Satisfied with my reply, she turned to leave. I was sure she had planned on a grand departure, but the hem of her dress caught on her heels. She stumbled forward, but just when I thought she might throw herself into the waiter's door, she ran right into someone. And that someone just so happened to be my missing help.

"Thank you, Denny. You couldn't have came at a better time." He stood there in a bit of a daze, staring wide-eyed down at the woman against his chest, and I almost had to laugh when he came back to his senses and rightened her. "Now, we had better get things moving along," I said with a smirk. "Don't want to keep our guests waiting, do we?"

After being sure that both men were as presentable as the food itself, I found myself falling deep into my work. Despite preparing all of the appetizers without much assistance, I was at peace, and at the very same time, I was removed from it. All I could see, smell, hear, taste, and feel was put to the side, and I often wondered if I was awake or lost in some kind of dream. It was only when I worked alone that I felt this way, but it had a zen-like quality to it that I never could quite describe.

"Kai, Ms. Blanc is asking for you."

And just like that, the world came back in full force.

"Does she want me to come out there, or is she coming in here?" Denny jerked his thumb toward the gallery door, and even though I sighed at first, I soon put on the best smile I could manage. "Guess I better not keep her waiting then."

"You're not going out there like that, are you?" I looked down to see that my smock had become a piece of contemporary art itself. What went into it was anyone's guess, but knowing there was nothing but landscapes showing on the walls outside, my attire was hardly appropriate. "I mean, I guess you-"

"No, you're right," I agreed. "I'm sure she would hate to wait much longer, though, so this will have to do." With that, I pulled off my uniform and my undershirt back down. It was only a black tee, but it would have to do. "Is she ready for me?"

"Et je également à remercier M. Makani pour la restauration de cet événement. S'il vous plaît... Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous, monsieur?"

I walked out into the room to find myself being watched by a dozen or so elites- all of whom were dressed to nines in all their finery. They stood in silence for a moment, their champagne still in hand, but at last there was the beginnings of applause. Not that it mattered to me whether they appreciated my work or not. They would eat it anyway.

Just as the small gathering began to settle again, I glanced towards Claire in the hopes that I might be able to disappear again. She was unusually silent, her cold eyes still set heavily on me, yet when she realized that she was staring, she quickly composed herself once again and continued on her with her speech. I thought nothing of it, really, and even before the final toast was given, I was back in the kitchen.

"Man, did you see the way she looked at you?" Dan whispered in my ear. I raised an eyebrow when he said it, but he was more than happy to elaborate. "She's one hell of an ice queen, but I think she's got it for you, buddy."

"I doubt that," I chuckled as I began scrubbing down the counter. "She's not the type of woman to take on a man like me. She wants money, status... you know, that kind of thing."

"Doesn't mean she wouldn't be game for a tussle under the sheets," he insisted with a wink. "If you ask me, you're selling yourself too short with that Popuri girl of yours. You need someone to take care of you for a change."

"Not all of us needs to be babysat every night," Denny muttered across from me. "Anyway, I think it's bad enough we had to work with her without him having her around after hours." Then his thick brows bunched together over the wide bridge of his nose and shook his head. "She glared at me every time I walked past her. Like it was my fault that she-"

"Quiet," I warned, putting my finger to my lips. "We have company."

I readied myself to have our hostess stride in through the door, but it was only a smartly dressed couple. The man was a good four inches taller than myself, looking down at me with sharp, violet eyes through his white hair. Aside from that, he seemed to be no older than my staff and me, but I did find myself treating him as I would an older gentleman. His wife, on the other hand, was much less intimidating, and so I turned my attention to her instead.

"Ah, vous devez être l'artiste." The young woman blushed, her fair facing becoming scarlet from her elegant neck to the roots of her ebony hair, and nodded. "Je crains que je suis très peu familier avec l'art, mais j'ai été très pris par votre travail."

"Coureur de jupons..."

"Vaughn." Having silenced him, she turned back to me with an apologetic smile. "Je suis désolé, monsieur... Mon mari est plutôt... opiniâtre à certains moments."

"Pas mal fait," I assured her before looking back at my companions. "We take no offense." She eyed me curiously, but soon she began to smile again, this time with much more earnest. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?'

"Alors vous êtes un Américain, alors?" she replied. Her husband only rolled his eyes and looked to the door. "My apologies, sir. I have never met anyone outside of France before. I hope I have no offended you..."

"Not at all." To be honest, I was starting to get bored with the conversation, and as far as I was concerned, there were too many people in the kitchen. It was just another annoyance not to be able to ask them to leave. However, I did my best to grin and bear it. "You are friends of Ms. Blanc then?"

The pair exchanged a glance, but eventually, the young woman spoke up despite her voice having become even softer. "Yes," she agreed. "She was very insistent that we come to Italy for my first show. I told her it was unnecessary, but..."

"Of course it was necessary." I swallowed a frustrated sigh as another man walked into the room. He was unremarkable at best with blond hair, blue eyes, and a white suit, but she was quick to straighten herself in his presence. "Sabrina, it is just as Ms. Blanc said earlier," he began. "As a Regison, you are more than entitled to the very best."

"But father was just so insistent that it be in Paris," she reminded him. "I would hate to upset him..."

"Uncle Regis will just have to accept it for what it is then." It was at that point that I cleared my throat, and the new arrival turned on his heel to speak with me. "Ah, Mr. Makani, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry for the interruption, but I was not about to let my dear cousin belittle herself in such a way. Allow me to introduce myself." He handed me a white business card. "My name is William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III. However, I prefer to go simply as William Regison as I am sure you can understand."

"Non posso dire lo biasimo," Dan agreed under his breath behind me. Thankfully, Denny was there to jab him in the side even without being able to understand what was said.

"I know this is presumptuous of me, but I'm going to assume you're looking for a caterer?" He nodded, but just before he could think to speak, I interrupted him. "I'm sorry, but we don't do business out of the country."

"So a private cruise would be out of the question?" I admit that I was taken aback at first, but I did my best to recover with a smile. "I would promise to make it worth your while," he assured me, "and there will be more than adequate room and board for you and your help as well, of course."

"If you'll allow me a moment..." I slipped away form the crowd that had gathered and pushed my cousins back against the fall wall. Their brown eyes were wide as they looked behind me, no doubt wondering just how much longer we would have to deal with the likes of those behind us. They were assured soon enough when I began to speak to them in a way that only we were privy to. "Credi che valga la pena?" I asked. "Oppure dobbiamo lasciarlo andare?"

"Ne ho abbastanza di questa camicie roba..." Dan muttered, eyeing Mr. Regison and the entourage behind him with suspicion. "I dico di lasciarlo."

"Ma..." Denny began, "chissà quando lavoreremo di nuouo?"

"Ebbene, se prendiams questo..." Glancing back to be sure I would not be overheard, I pulled them into an even tighter circle. "If we do do this, I think there would be enough to get ourselves that little restaurant we've been after."

"Davvero?" I nodded. "Poi... devremmo?"

"Solo se Dan è d'accardo." My cousin stood there for a moment just glaring back at our guests, and I could just see the gears turning in his head. Dan might not have been the brightest person I had ever known, but he did have a strong sense of pride. He was proud of where he was in life even if it meant he worked as a waiter and spent what little time he had to himself in sleazy bars. "All right," he sighed. "Let's get it over with."

"I would suppose you have an answer for me then?" I said nothing, only studying the man's face one last time before I gave him our decision, but it finally came to a point where I knew I had to give him what he needed to hear. After all, the longer we waited, the longer it would take for us to receive the benefits. "Mr. Makani?"

"When do we set sail?"


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Wait, so you're going to leave? For how long?" I closed my eyes and sighed. I'd known it was going to be hard to tell her, but as much as I didn't want to, I also had no real choice. Leaving Popuri without saying anything about it would just make things that much worse. "Where are you even going?"

"I don't really know where," I admitted. "I just know it's gonna be ten days, and the guys and I are responsible for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. That's all I was told." Heck, I didn't even know what we were expected to cook or what was available for us to use. That was stressful enough without bothering to ask what the travel plans were. "I'll have my phone with me, but I don't even know if I'll be able to get a signal out there."

"How am I supposed to get a hold of you?" She already sounded desperate, like she had no idea what to do with herself at that very moment let alone in the days ahead. "What am I going to eat?"

"You could always go to a restaurant," I offered. "I mean, most of them aren't all that great, but we've got more than a few places down the street here." She didn't seem convinced. "Most of them speak English, too."

"That still means I end up eating alone." Popuri was suddenly quiet, not daring to so much as look me in the eye, but when I tried to hold her, she just pushed me away. "I never even get to see you any more!" I tried to say something to comfort her, but for the first in a very long time, I really couldn't think of anything. "Do you even want me here?"

"I don't know!"

We stood in silence, neither of us having expected for me to say it, but it wasn't long before she started to cry. I stood in a cold sweat as she ran into the bathroom, the only place she could hide, and slammed the door behind her. I didn't move. I didn't even think. I just stood and stared at the door. Not the one she was in, but the one that would take me away from there. My bags were packed, and my ride was going to be ready and waiting.

All that was left for me to do was walk out.

By the time I did, though, Popuri had stopped crying. She still stayed in the bathroom when I finally did leave, but I said goodbye to her anyway. It probably just added to her hurt feelings, but I felt better knowing that she wouldn't be looking for me later. However, as I made my way down the stairs, I still regretted having to leave her at all.

"Quale autobus al porto?" The man pointed down at the bus floor, and I smiled and stepped on. As soon as I settled down in my seat, however, I felt another heavy weight fall on my chest. Or rather, in my shirt pocket.

Pulling my phone out in front of me, I took a half-hearted look at my contact list. At the very bottom, there was a name. It was one I never thought I would have to call on, but some small part of me was beginning to admit defeat. I knew he would cuss me out for at least an hour before listening to what I had to say, and maybe I deserved it. After all, I did take the man's sister right out from under him.

I slipped the phone back in place as we reached my stop. The fact that I had even thought about calling him worried me, but I had to admit it had been a long time coming. I had other things that were more important, though. Like making sure this job went through like it was supposed to.

"Are we all here?" Dan just stretched and nodded while Denny yawned, neither one really coherent enough to answer me. "Sorry, guys," I apologized. "I wasn't expecting to have to come down here tonight."

"No kidding," Dan grumbled, spitting on the ground. "This is why I hate working with these damn people. They always think you just drop everything for them..."

"Well, we'd be working later today anyway," Denny reminded him. "Besides, I know you guys don't care, but we are going to be on the water for once. That's gotta count for something." The two of us just rolled our eyes and smiled. He really could be so simple at times, but I had to say it was one of the things I liked about him. "Is that Regison guy meeting us here?"

"That's how I understand it," I agreed. "Better get here soon, though, or we're camping out at your place for tonight..."

"So sorry to keep you waiting, gentlemen." We all turned to find our host standing beside a small white car. It was unlike any I had seen, having an almost classic build but with much more sensual curves and suicide doors, and behind it was yet another of the same make and model. "It's a custom design," he explained. "Much more convenient than a limousine... Now, bags will go in the second car and be put in your rooms, and we'll take this one together."

Just as I want to pick up my bag and take it to the other car myself, a gloved hand took it instead. I looked to see that, like everything else the man owned, the driver was dressed from head to toe in white from his hat down to his shoes. All save for the orange bow tie around his neck. "Ah... merci."

"No need to be so polite. Allon is only doing his job as you will be." I frowned to know that common courtesy was not likely to be part of our agreement, but he only laughed. "Do not worry, my help is always appreciated. I feel that no matter the task, one should do what one is assigned with a sense of dignity." Having explained himself in full, the man gestured for us to step into the car. "Now if you will excuse my rudeness, we must be going, or I am quite sure we will fall behind schedule."

My cousins and I found ourselves tightly packed together shoulder to shoulder with Denny stuffed in the middle. "Bit di squeeze stretto, eh?"

"Sienzio."

"So are you from Italy?" Will asked. We all blinked at once. "You all speak rather fluently, so I thought you might be from here. I also find it surprising that you are so familiar with other languages... Mr. Makani."

"Ah, well... Daniel here is the only one who is Italian." He scowled at me for using his full name, but I had to chuckle to see Denny trying not to laugh. That was until the other jabbed him in the ribs. "Denny and I are from America, however. We are all half-brothers, though."

"Demi-frères?" he repeated. "Forgive me, but I was told you were cousins."

"Yes, that's usually how we go about telling people who we are," I agreed, "and if you would be so kind, we would prefer it stay that way. I'm sure you understand." My brothers both cast a wary eye in my direction, but I only smiled. "Unless you would like to have your guests know that you had hired on worthless bastards."

"Nothing to worry about," Will insisted, sounding a bit stiff. I grinned to know how uncomfortable he was with the idea, but I let it rest there. After all, there was no point in ruffling any more feathers than necessary. "Ah, here we are."

"And this is for a _private_ cruise?" I breathed.

I was sure I heard Will laugh quietly to himself, but I had no choice than to ignore him. The ship, on the other hand, was impossible to look past as its white hull rose high out of the water. She was truly magnificent, and yet I felt more than a little intimidated by her. How was I supposed to go about feeding every person onboard when I was faced with filling an ocean liner's worth of guests?

"Do not worry, Mr. Makani," our employer insisted. "I assure you there will only be but twenty or so of my closest companions in attendance with us." I certainly hoped so... because it was hard enough to please one rich snob let alone a whole cruise ship's worth. "Do you wish to refuse?"

"No," I said firmly. "We accepted this job, and we plan to see it through with only the best results." It was always our promise, and we never once backed down. However, I did have to admit I was a bit worried about whether my brothers would agree with me this time- especially when it came to Dan. Despite my fears, though, they both stayed quiet, and I could sigh with relief. "You can count on us, Mr. Regison," I assured him. "We will satisfy your needs."

I could only hope that we would not be worse for wear because of it.

To be fair, the accommodations provided were excellent. Not only were we each given our own room, but they were spacious as well. What made me laugh, however, was how- just like my apartment- every last thing was a blinding white. The walls, the furniture, and even the linens were all the same egg shell white, and yet I found them to be comfortable enough. Not that I was surprised when my brothers didn't quite agree.

"Well, boys, I guess it finally happened," Dan said. "They finally decided to throw us into the folle house." Then he pulled Denny and me closer and glanced back and forth between us before he started to grin ear to ear. "Now what should we do before those white coats bring us their straight jackets?"

"Sleep," I muttered. The two snapped their heads around to stare back at me, and while I didn't want to acknowledge the irony, I still felt my face warm. Then I could only sigh and shake my head"It's been a long week."

"No kidding."

"Popuri not doing so well?" Denny asked. I broke away from them and strode into my room, but neither one moved. I had done all I could to keep my life at home out of the workplace, but with my family being my coworkers, it was next to impossible to keep my private life private. "Hey, come on. We're just as worried about her as you are," the younger of the two continued. "You haven't said much about-"

"We have a lot of work to do tomorrow," I said quietly, not even turning to face them. "Let's just try to get some shut eye."

They lingered in the doorway for a while longer, but after earning a glare from Dan and Denny giving him a gentle nudge towards the hall, they want to their respective rooms. It was only when I heard their doors close that I could breathe again. A feeling that was short lived when I fell onto the bed only to have my phone slip out of my pocket. Again, I sighed. I could wait, or I could make the call. Either way, something would have to happen when it came to Popuri.

"Hello, you have reached number xxx-xxx-4280," the mechanical voice droned. "The person you are trying to reach is not available. Please leave a message-" I snapped the phone shut. I hadn't expected an answer, really, but it was still frustrating.

Not that Rick could be much else.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Wow... would you take a look at this kitchen?"

I glanced back at Denny as he came to stand behind me with stars in his eyes and a grin plastered on his face. I had to smile to see him look so eager, but I could hardly blame him. After all, I was pretty excited about our new job as well.

"Yes," I agreed. "It really is beautiful, isn't it?" Of course, for me, there was nothing better than being given a clean slate upon which I could work, and there was no better example than the white room surrounding me. I tapped on the marble counter just to be sure it was all real. "You know, I think I used to have dreams of this kind of place."

"I bet." My companion laughed when he said it, but I didn't find it particularly funny. I kept my hurt feelings to myself, though, and went on smiling. "I mean, it's even bigger than any other kitchen we've worked in."

"Well, well," a familiar voice chimed in, "I certainly am pleased to know that you find this a suitable place in which to work." Our employer paused in order to look around for a moment himself, but after doing so, I couldn't help but notice Mr. Regison appeared unsure of something. "And where is Daniel if I may be so bold to ask?"

"Preparing the dining room," I replied casually. Although I was lying to the man, I had little trouble in hiding it. "I just saw him go to find someone about the table linens."

"Ah, I see." The gentlemen was quiet for a moment while his clear eyes searched my face, and I began to wonder whether or not I let on more than I intended. However, it seemed that wasn't the case at all. "Mr. Makani, I hope you do not find me rude for saying this, but have you not been sleeping very well recently?"

I continued to smile.

"Just a bout of insomnia," I assured him. "There's no reason for you to worry, Mr. Regison, for I can promise you that every last thing will be done to perfection. Sleep or no sleep, I will see to that end."

"Spoken like a true master craftsman," William replied with a faint laugh. "I understand now that I have hired only the very best for this job." Then he turned back towards the door and offered me a friendly wave. "I only hope I can say the same of your brothers, Mr. Makani."

With that, he left the room, and after having only waited a minute for him to leave, I breathed a sigh of relief. Denny did the same. "Is it just me," he asked, "or is that guy really intense?"

"He certainly isn't a man to cross," I said. "Of course," I added, glaring at the back room, "it doesn't exactly make us look good when one of us is late."

Dan only rolled his eyes when he stepped out from the small closet still straightening his tie and slicking back his black hair, but he didn't argue. It was too bad that I had a hard time believing he didn't want to, though. "If he asks again, just give it to him straight," my brother said at last. "I'll take the hit, so you can just forget about it. Okay?"

"Hard to when I end up having to save your ass every time."

"That's what I mean!" he snapped back. "I'm not asking you to make excuses for me, so don't bother."

Denny sighed as Dan and I continued to argue, but he didn't try to stop either of us from doing so. He knew how such things went, and if he did try to do anything, another fight would inevitably start. It was just one more of those things that came with working around family.

"Fine, be the old man," Dan spat. "Just tell me what I've got to do." While I knew it wasn't the attack I thought it was meant to be, I still clenched my fists. He realized what he'd said, but he didn't deny it or try to take it back. "You said something about table cloths?"

"Yeah, back in that closet," I muttered under my breath. "Go see if you can find some with color. A dining room shouldn't look like the kitchen."

As soon as he'd disappeared again, I cursed to myself. I knew I was supposed to be the one holding the three of us together, but for the past few months, I found myself starting most of the arguments. It wasn't like me, or at least wasn't like the 'me' I was in the beginning. The thought made me sigh in frustration, the eagerness I had felt to see the pristine nature of the kitchen having left me.

"Kai, you know he didn't mean it that way," Denny assured me with a pat on the back. "He's not the same when we take on jobs like this... but I'm sure he'll come around after a bit. He always does." He waited for me to nod and offer him a smile, and then he started off for the freezer. "Better see what we've got on hand before lunch, don't you think?"

Knowing me as well as he did, I wasn't all that surprised to find myself so quickly back into the swing of things. Taking inventory was one of the more mind-numbing tasks, but it was one I enjoyed doing. Of course, there was very little I didn't take some pleasure in, so it wasn't long before it was finished. I didn't dwell on it much, though, since there was still so much left to do, and I had very little time in which to do it.

By the time our guests had arrived for their first meal aboard the luxury cruiser, Dan had laid out of the dining room in vibrant orange table cloths, striking white settings, and even long white vases with white orchids. I hadn't bothered to ask where he had gotten them, and it seemed to me he was quite unsure about that as well. He had done a fine job, regardless, since the room had rather sparse beginnings with its modern lines and lack of decoration.

That was precisely why I had kept the meal so simple. However, after seeing what my brother had done, I started to worry about whether choosing a Mediterranean theme would be seen as too predictable.

"I hope that sausage isn't too heavy." Not that I could change it when I'd sent Denny out onto the floor to help Dan serve the small crowd. As Mr. Regison had promised, there were only twenty or so guests, yet I recognized them all as prominent figures. From lawyers to business tycoons and even doctors, they were all made of the meal, though, it was hardly a surprise. "I think the kale and white bean soup can keep them satisfied until the next course..."

"Hey, Kai?" I blinked as Denny poked his head in through the waiter's door. I pulled him inside since I had a feeling him leaving half his person out in the dining room might be thought of as rude, but he didn't seem to notice I had moved him at all. "Is that beef and tomato tart done yet?" he asked. "The soup's going fast out there."

"Good. That means we're doing things right," I assured him before holding out an empty tray. "Start by clearing the dishes out first," I ordered, "but be careful not to rush anyone. We'll served the tarts after the rest have finished."

As always, Denny did what he was told without question, and it wasn't long before I was busying myself with washing dishes. Having decided to prepare a light lunch and the cheesecake cups being chilled and ready to serve as well, I had no qualms about doing the work myself. After all, while it was a job I usually left to the others, they were busy enough without my hassling them any further.

"Cosi è davvero lei." I didn't even have to look over my shoulder to know who it was who'd come to join me. Even so, I couldn't help but glance back to see Claire Blanc standing just inside the door, her blonde hair curled and purposely draped over her right shoulder, but I pretended not to notice her. That, of course, was an unforgivable offense on my part. At least it was the only explanation I had for why she felt the need to float across the room and join me at the kitchen sink. "Sieto dedi audiolesi, signor Makani?"

"No, I heard you," I replied cooly. "I just didn't see the point in talking in Italian when we both know English perfectly well if not better. I don't like putting on appearances."

"You certainly are difficult," Claire agreed. "I only wanted to congratulate you on being hired to work for William," she continued. Her voice became more dignified as she mentioned my employer with such familiarity, but I was unimpressed. "I am quite sure you understand what an honor this is... since I doubt you have ever had the pleasure of working for a man of high caliber."

I briefly thought to ask her why she bothered to seek me out when it was clear she admired the man, but I convinced myself it was unnecessary. However, I did have to wonder if the truth behind her wearing so much white was to draw his attention. "You do fancy Jovani, don't you?" I said at last. "It's a very sleek look for you."

"Well, this _is_ a cruise, Mr. Makani," the woman huffed. "An evening gown would look too much out of place." While it was obvious I had offended her, she couldn't help but flaunt herself for my approval. Despite her attitude, it really was a fine piece of clothing. The light knitting was flawless, and although I felt the white was redundant, the thin gold lines that wrapped around her narrow, up her torso, and over her shoulders lent at least some interest. "I appreciate more designers than Jovani," she went on to explain. "However, I will admit he does compliment my own tastes far better than the rest."

"I didn't mean to offend you," I assured her. "It was just an innocent observation, but I suppose we cooks know nothing of fashion."

"You know, the more I hear you speak, the less I think of you," she said, her cold eyes darkening with disgust. "It also seems I have over stayed my welcome here, so I shall take my leave now. Buona giornata a lei, signor Makani."

I said nothing to the woman as she stormed out, her Louis Vuitton heels clicking on the tiled floor with every decisive step, and I only briefly looked back to make sure she was gone. If I had any luck, it'd be the last time I'd see her. I'd had just about enough of her looking down at me. Just because I was a cook, it didn't mean I didn't take any pride in what I did.

At least I had more to show for it than a questionable fashion sense.

Thankfully, there were no further distractions aside from the usual mishaps. At one point, my brothers almost ran into each other, but while Denny all but fell over, Dan was skilled enough that he was able to steady him with one hand. Another problem that came up was a guest being lactose intolerant, yet that was an easy fix given how many options were available. I didn't even remember what was sent out in its stead.

What was most interesting, though, was how I managed to handle the clean up without any trouble.

"Wow, Kai, you didn't have to do it all," Denny breathed, looking around the kitchen. I chuckled to see his eyes widen in awe, but I didn't say anything. He could make it up to me after dinner. "Does this mean we're free to walk around?"

"I don't see why not," I replied with a shrug. "If you want to, go ahead. Just try and keep a low profile and don't go bothering the guests if you can help it." He needed and tossed the towel he'd been carrying onto the meanest count with a quick thanks and even faster good-bye. "Don't run into anyone!"

"You don't need to treat him like a kid," Dan muttered as he came in through the waiter's door. He lost some credibility as he was pushing a white canvas cart which was overflowing with orange fabric. When he caught me staring, he sighed and shook his head. "For being so damn rich, no one every told these people how to feed themselves. Every one of these things need to be washed. Hate to think what all that white's gonna look like once dinner rolls around..."

"Just be grateful you're not the one washing 'em."

"No kidding." He paused for a minute, still keeping his gaze on the bin, but after looking back up at me, he started to smirk. "Didn't Ms. Blanc came back her earlier?" I just rolled my eyes and began finishing drying what little was left of the dishes, but that only egged him on. "I knew she's a snobby bitch, but damn, she's got some legs on her. Don't you think?"

I tired to think back, but I didn't think they were all that great. Sure, they were long and tan, but the same could be said for almost every woman in Italy. It wasn't all that interesting to me. Then again, Dan and I never really had the same tastes- especially if it concerned women.

"At least we'll have something to look at while we're-"

"Ah, Mr. Makani. I thought you might still be here, but I'm still glad to have found you." Mr. Regison was all smiles as he swept into the room, still wearing a blinding white suit as always, and it only grew when he saw Dan standing beside me. "I'm also glad you were able to find the linens," he continued. "I was impressed with your ascetics, and I must stay the white orchids I had readied for you were well placed."

"Thanks." Although I could tell from our employer's face that he'd been hoping for a more eloquent reply, he was never one to complain. It was too unpleasant and not worthy of a proper gentleman.

"I did have a small request for you, however," he went on, turning his attention over to me. "Would you mind preparing an extra meal? I'm afraid we have an ailing guest onboard, and she was unable to join us here in the dining room."

"There's plenty more prepared,"I agreed with a smile of my own. "It's all still warm, so it shouldn't be long. Daniel here can bring it to her as well if you'd like."

My brother glared at me when I suggested it, but he still managed a grin. "It's no problem," he said. "Just give me the room number and a cart. She'll be full in no time."

"Very well," Mr. Regison agreed. "I will leave it to you then, but do not worry about bringing the dishes here. My maid staff can see to that."

With all the arrangements having been made, our employer left us to the task, and it wasn't long before Dan was on his way. I didn't mind being alone, but I had to admit the silence that followed was unsettling. The feeling only grew once I went out into the dining room where the vaulted ceilings and blank walls made me feel even more isolated from the world. Not that I wasn't to begin with.

Unlike Denny, I had no desire to explore the ship, and unlike Dan, I couldn't exactly take a nap. It was frustrating, but even if I wanted to, there wasn't much else I could do. Really, though, the only thing I could think to do was go back to my room and stare at the white wallpaper with the gray diamonds until dinner.

"Well... this is going to be a long voyage now, isn't it?"


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Care for a drink, Mr. Makani?"

I blinked twice before realizing that one of the man's personal staff was at my side. Although I was genuinely surprised to see that the person serving us was a woman, my interest was short lived. Even after having spent only one day on the ship, I'd grown accustomed to seeing the other employees walk about in their impressive white suits and orange ties. She, of course, had been no exception to the rule which made her easy to ignore.

Then again, it also made me think of Claire Blanc.

"You are distracted again, I see," William noted with his usual smile. I'd come to understand he preferred being called by his first name when not acting as our employer, but it still felt strange since he didn't seem to like referring to me in the same way. "I really do wish you would take my offer of using Dr. Jin's services," he continued. "After all, it seems to me you favor less synthetic methods much like myself, and I assure you his means are reliable- if not superior- to any other."

"Again, I'll thank you for the offer, but I must refuse for now." The latter part of the statement appeared to satisfy him, and he let the issue end there. All while wearing the exact same, unnerving smile. "I would appreciate a drink, though."

The woman bowed, offering a small selection from a silver tray. I didn't bother to really look to see what I reached for, but I was grateful to have picked something light. After all, I'd hate to be too far gone to cook which also happened to remind me of why I was sitting there with him in the first place.

"You wanted to talk to me about last night's dinner?" I asked, taking a sip from my drink. I almost laughed when I realized it was white wine, but I only cracked a wry smile. "I hope we weren't a disappointment for you."

"Not at all, Mr. Makani," William assured me. "I feel you and your staff did spectacularly well given the work that had to be done. However, I did receive one complaint... but I am sure it was only meant to be directed at me." His smile grew. "It would seem this particular guest feels I did not hire enough help for you."

"There is no need for-"

"I do not approve of cutting corners for the sake of convenience, Mr. Makani," my employer explained. "I hired you because I found your service at my cousin's gallery opening to be excellent, and while I admire your ability to keep to an agreed budget, this is a very different matter. To not use all the resources you have available just to be sure everyone is fed precisely at six is both wasteful and tasteless."

"You certainly have a way with words," I mused. "Who would you have in mind to help us then? I would rather not have him join us without at least knowing their name."

"His name is Carl Wilkins," the man explained. "He happens to be my own personal chef, but I will be more than happy to lend his survives over to you for my guests' comfort. After all, it would appear that the only problem you encountered was dinner... which I can understand given how much more there is to be done at that time."

"Thank you." There was a moment of silence, and taking it to be a dismissal, I decided that I'd most likely overstayed my welcome. Of course, William was too much of a gentleman to ask me to leave. "I'm sorry, but I was hoping to rest a bit before lunch. I'm sorry if I'm being rude..."

"Not at all," he assured me. "I'll have your room prepared for you before you arrive."

Although I wondered just what he intended to have done, I only thanked him before taking my leave. He seemed content with this, and not another word was said as I went. However, after seeing who was coming in, I almost wanted to go back.

"Mr. Makani, perché non mi stupisce?" Claire asked, staring down her nose at me as always. Despite my noting her love for Jovani's gowns- or perhaps even because of it- she had decided to chose a different designer instead, but I was amused to see she was still in white. As I had come to expect from her, though, its clean Grecian lines and asymmetrical sleeves were a perfect compliment for her own luxurious shape. "Non è il luogo per un cusso la cucina?"

She was also just as rude.

"Is not the place for a beautiful face a lady?" I countered. I grinned to see her blush with frustration. As soon as she realized that her haughty expression had changed so drastically, though, she resumed her air of indifference. "If you want to insult me, I think its only fair I do the same to you. Nothing too personal, of course."

"Despite your lack of charm, I must admit I find myself becoming caught between despising and admiring you, Mr. Makani."

"Is that right?" I asked, raising a brow. "Perhaps you feel like telling me what made you change your mind so sudden?" After all, I had a hard time believing she was really saying it out of the goodness of her heart. "If we're being honest, my opinion about you has yet to change."

"Maybe another time," Claire sighed, looking to the door. "I have a prior engagement I must attend to. I'm sure you understand."

Like a true gentleman, I smiled as I bowed and opened door, but the woman didn't even bat an eye. No doubt she thought she was entitled to the treatment. She turned on a gold heel, her dress gracing her slender ankles, and left me standing alone in the hallway. I watched her go as the door swung close, but what stayed with me was the way her hips swayed right up until she disappeared from sight.

If what I was saw I was left wondering where I'd really ended up. If nothing else, it wasn't the same place that I'd left an hour ago. I knew William worked fast, but it was unbelievable when it had only taken me twenty minutes to get there. For a second time that day, I was at a loss for words.

Gone were the pure white linens, and in their place, there were soft blues and delicate purples. A small fountain tricked on the vanity where it was surrounded by white tea lights. The flames flickered and danced, both by themselves and itself was simple enough with only two tiers and three smooth stones placed seemingly at random.

When I settled on the bed, I realized that even the mattress had been changed. The first had been soft enough, but this was like sitting on a cloud. I almost felt uncomfortable trying to lie down. After all, it was so unlike anything else I had ever experienced. Even the wooden bowls that were filled with lavender oil and resting on the end tables made me think that I was lost in a surreal dream of some kind.

"I don't see how any of this is going to work, though," I sighed, closing my eyes. "All that fountain is going to do is keep me up anyway..."

-/-

**Author's Note:** Not much of a surprise following that little cliff-hanger, I think, but I didn't want to use a page break and move into the next plot point. I honestly think that's one of my biggest challenges as a writer, so I keep trying to figure out just how to do it the way that transitions best.

If anyone is curious about the design Claire's wearing, it's a Badgley Mischka dress from their 2011 Cruise Line. You can find it on their website, and its the very last in the line.


End file.
